You jump, I jump
by KazuneXKarin12
Summary: Sebastian Smythe had just come on board the Ship of Dreams, the Titanic, however, to him it's more like the ship of Nightmares. He's stuck in an unwanted relationship with Hunter Clarington and all seems hopeless until a poor third class man named Chandler Kiehl comes to help. Based on the movie Titanic it you couldn't guess. one-shot.


It was called the ship of dreams, the Titanic, and to many passengers it was. However to Sebastian Smythe it was the equivalent to the lowest circle of hell. During the year 1912 it was incredibly looked down upon to be homosexual, however if you were Hunter Clarington and had enough money, you could have anything and anyone you wanted. Sure there were usually whispers and stares when they entered a room, but no one would dare do anything about, not if they enjoyed living the way they had been before. Sebastian, unfortunately, was the one Hunter had set his eye on and they were traveling to America to get married. This marriage would bring the Smythe's an immense amount of money and Sebastian's mother Ruth jumped at that chance especially since her husband's dangerous dealing had left them with a huge debt on their hands.

Sebastian didn't like the boat to begin with, it was much too large, and there were far too many people on it, everywhere he went he bumped into people. It was noisy and unorganized, even though third class people would never be able to make their way to first class Sebastian still hated the idea that he had to share ship space with people from that kind of background. As far as Sebastian was concerned they were just dirty, rotten thieves. The only person Sebastian hated more than those from third class was Hunter, he was selfish and treated Sebastian like an inanimate object that only belonged to him, and whose only purpose was to do what he said.

They were having dinner when the though popped into his head. There was only one way out.

"Sweet pea what's wrong with you this evening you've been oddly quite?" Hunter asked, he wasn't concerned or anything, more angered that Sebastian would ever act like this in front of him.

Sebastian almost punched him in the face. Instead he slowly stood up.

"I'm sorry Hunter, I'm not feeling too well. I think I'll go and rest." Sebastian replied as calm as he could.

Sebastian walked out of the dining area before Hunter could stop him. Once he stepped out of the dining area and onto the top deck he broke into a run, ripping off his tie and throwing it somewhere, it flying through the rough ocean air. He quickly unlatched the gate to the stairs leading to the lower deck. He kept running until he reached the back of the boat. The brunet stopped a few feet from the railing, panting heavily. Tears threatening to spill over from the harsh wind and from his emotions that were running rapid.

He was finally going to be free. Free from Hunter, free from his mother, free from all the expectations, free from it all. Just one leap into the ocean below and it would all be over. It would only take seconds and he would be free.

Sebastian walked forward and gripped the railing, he used his long legs to climb over the rails, standing on the bit of deck that stuck out from under the rails. He looked down into the dark foaming sea below him. This was it.

"Don't do it."

It was a the voice of a male, soft and careful. It sounded warm and inviting. Sebastian looked behind him. The boy had unruly blond hair that was going everywhere because of the strong wind, his eyes, that were framed by glasses were the most beautiful shade of blue that Sebastian had ever seen. The boy himself was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen besides himself.

"Stay back!" The brunet barked at the boy, he wasn't going to ruin all of his chance for freedom.

The blond inched forward a bit, putting out a hand.

"Grab my hand, I'll pull you back over." The boy said, moving his hand a little to emphasize his intentions.

"I mean it, I'll let go. Just go away." Sebastian hissed, it didn't really matter, he was going to jump anyway.

"I can't, I'm already involved. You jump, I'm going to go in after you." The blond said, slowly taking off his ratty jacket.

He was third class, Sebastian realized. Why would someone in third class be concerned about first class people?

"You'll drown." Sebastian said, he didn't want someone else's blood on his hand.

"I'm a good swimmer." The other male said, a small proud smile on his lips as he unlaced his shoes.

"The fall alone would kill you." Sebastian said, he had thought his suicide through.

"It'll hurt, I'm not saying that it wouldn't. To be honest I really don't want to go in there, because water **that **cold, that's going to hurt." The blond said, gesturing to the water below.

Okay maybe Sebastian hadn't though this through, he had never been fond of pain. That's why the picked jumping off the back of the boat as he way of killing himself, but he hadn't accounted for the cold water.

"How cold?" Sebastian asked, maybe it wasn't so cold...

"Freezing, maybe a couple of degrees over." The blond said after mulling over it in his head, "ever been to Washington?"

"No." Sebastian answered his eye brows furrowed in confusion.

"I grew up there, it's cold **all** the time and one winter I went skating in the winter on the Columbus river and I fell through some thin ice, and I'm telling you, water that cold. It hits out like a thousand knives stabbing all over your body and you can't think, at least not about anything but the agonizing pain. You can't breathe, all you can do is hope that God has pity on your poor soul and either saves you or lets you die quickly." The boy said, his eyes swimming with the memory, he was telling the truth he wasn't just making this up, "So, uh, what I'm hoping is that you'll do me a favor and come back over. Because if you jump, I jump."

"You've only just met." Sebastian said is amazement, no one's ever cared about him like this, maybe third class wasn't so bad, "You're crazy."

"I'm not the one hanging off the back a boat." The blond retored, "Now give me your hand, I'll pull you back over."

Sebastian hesitantly slipped his hand into the others, the boys hand was warm and soft like his voice.

"Who are you?' Sebastian asked before he could be pulled over.

"Chandler Kiehl, sir." Chandler said with a big smile, "you?"

"Sebastian Smythe." He replied.

Sebastian, slowly turned around, put a foot up onto the first bar of railing. Sebastian hadn't accounted the wetness of the bar or how unsteady he would be from the cold but he slipped. Chandler's grasp on Sebastian's hand tightened as he grabbed Sebastian's upper arm with his other hand.

"I've got you! So pull yourself up, I don't think I'm strong enough to pull you up by myself." Chandler said through gritted teeth.

"Are you saying I'm fat Mr. Kiehl?" Sebastian asked fear laced into his voice as he tried to pull himself up, trying not to remember the cold ocean below.

Sebastian used most of his strength pulling himself up so that he could grip the rail again and Chandler used the rest of his to pull the brunet over, Sebastian ended up falling onto the poor blond.

"Chandler." Chandler said after Sebastian quickly lifting himself up so that he wasn't crushing the blond anymore, but still looming over the boy.

"Excuse me?' Sebastian asked confused.

"Call me Chandler, I feel weird if you call me Mr. Kiehl." Chandler said with a weak smile.

"What's this?"

It was someone else's voice now.

Sebastian looked to see is fiancé glaring at the blond boy that Sebastian was basically on top of.

"Oh no, this is. I taking a walk and the deck's slippery so, uh, this man tried to catch me, but I ended up pulling him down with me." Chandler lied laughing nervously.

"Is this so love?" Hunter asked suspiciously.

"Yes. That's what happened." Sebastian answered quickly, he didn't want either one of them getting in trouble, especially Chandler who just saved him from his death.

Sebastian and Chandler quickly got onto their feet.

"Well now that he his fine, you will be returning with me Sebastian?" Hunter said, it wasn't a request, it was an order.

"Of course Hunter." Sebastian replied, not looking either of the males in the eye.

Before they could walk away Chandler called out, "Thank you."

The two first class men returned to their part of the ship, without looking back and the third class man to his.

The next time they met was on deck Sebastian had been taking a walk down on the first deck, he had found the other male sitting on a bench just staring off into the horizon, oblivious to the burnet's presence.

"Chandler." Sebastian called, drawing the boy out of his daydreams.

"Well hello, fine sir." Chandler said with mock elegance.

"What were you doing?"Sebastian asked, surely there was nothing fun about staring at the landscape.

"Is it against the law to look at beautiful things?" Chandler asked teasing a bit.

"Why did you save me?" Sebastian asked, getting the thing that was eating away at him off his chest.

"I couldn't just watch you kill yourself. I don't know what happened to you that made you think that there is no way out, but I think that if life isn't what you wanted it to be then you can change it. That's why I'm on this boat, I didn't like the useless life I was living in Paris, so I decided to come to America, where I grew up. I'm going to make my life one worth living." Chandler explained, a sparkle in his eye.

"It's not that simple Chandler I can't just change my life." Sebastian groaned taking a seat next to the blond.

"Can't or won't?" Chandler challenged.

"You think I would choose to marry Hunter!? I'd rather cut my own hand off." Sebastian growled.

"So you don't love him." Chandler said, it looked as though Chandler was trying to hide a smile.

Sebastian looked shocked, had he actually said that? He shouldn't be telling a third class man all of this.

"That's none of your business." Sebastian said bluntly.

"It's an easy question, do you like the guy or not?" Chandler said.

"I'm not going to answer your question, in fact I'm leaving." Sebastian said in a huff, getting up and walking away.

"Wait! Don't leave!" Chandler exclaimed, chasing after him.

"Why should I do anything you say, you filthy little third class rat!"Sebastian spat in disgust, how dare someone of his class tell him what to do.

Chandler looked a little surprised but didn't let it stop him.

"I'm sorry if I offended to your majesty, I meant no harm." Chandler assured the brunet.

Sebastian gave the boy a look that would make rattle snakes flinch.

"Listen here Chandler, I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not this nice little angel you may think I am, I'm selfish and I despise the third class, in fact all you little rats can just go die. Actually I'm surprised that you didn't just let me jump." Sebastian hissed angrily.

"In my mind sir, I don't think anyone deserves to die, everyone deserves to turn their life around and I think that you need to do just that." Chandler replied sharply.

"You can't tell me what to do." Sebastian said glaring at the boy infront of him.

"That's true, but that doesn't mean that I can't give you some advice. If you really don't like that Hunter guy, then quit acting like him." Chandler said and with that he walked away, leaving Sebastian to think about those words.

For the rest of the night Sebastian could think of nothing but of Chandler's words, in fact, he couldn't think of anything but the blond himself. Chandler was beautiful, even more beautiful than some of the fist class women, and he was quick on his feet, he gave as good as he took, and the boy's smile was the most radiate thing Sebastian had ever seen. Why did the boy have to be third class? Sebastian was lost in thought as Hunter tried to get his attention.

"Sweet pea. Sweet pea!" Hunter called loudly breaking Sebastian's thought process, "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

"Oh, nothing just sea sickness. I think I'll head back to the room." Sebastian said, it was dinner time, but he wasn't hungry, he just wanted to see Chandler again, and quickly.

The brunet excused himself from the table, making his way quickly to D deck were the third class passengers were supposed to live. It was crazy really, someone of his class searching for someone like Chandler, but he couldn't stop his feet, he didn't even know which room Chandler was staying in. It was by chance that they ran into each other, literally. Chandler bounced off the other's chest and almost went to the ground, but Sebastian put an arm around his waist, keeping him upright.

"Well, well if it isn't Queen Elizabeth. What are you doing down here with the rats?" Chandler said teasingly.

"Do you have any good booze?" Was the only thing Sebastian could think of to say.

Chandler smiled slyly and grabbed Sebastian by the hand and lead him down to what looked like some sort of storage place, there was loud music and chatter coming from the room they were entering. There were thousands of third class passengers, eating, singing and dancing.

"Wait." Sebastian said, stopping abruptly.

"What? This is where all the booze is, booze attracts people. Don't worry you won't catch poor or anything." Chandler laughed, pulling Sebastian into the crowded room.

It was more fun than Sebastian would admit, he got to drink as much as he wanted, he could act as rude as he wanted, and for the first time in his life he found himself smiling. Maybe, the third class wasn't so bad after all. Suddenly Chandler grabbed Sebastian's hand and lead him onto the dance floor.

"What are you doing?" Sebastian asked as Chandler placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dancing with you. Although you're going to have to lead, you're much taller than me. It'll be awkward if I'm leading." Chandler said, taking one of Sebastian's hands in his.

"But I don't know the steps and there are so many people." Sebastian complained, he really didn't want to run into someone.

"C'mon be adventurous! What are you scared?" Chandler quiped, smiling.

No one called Sebastian scared. He took off, just weaving in and out of the people, trying to avoid being hit as well as trying his best to dance. Chandler didn't seem to mind, he just kept smiling and giggling like a little girl and Sebastian found himself laughing along.

Chandler walked Sebastian back to his room, luckily it was late and no one was able to see or hear them.

"Well for a snobby little rich brat, you actually know how to have some fun." Chandler said with a smile much too big for his face.

"And for a filthy rat, you're not so bad." Sebastian said giving Chandler a small nudge.

They both laughed for a bit and then silence fell upon them both.

"Do you love him? Hunter?" Chandler asked, trying again.

"No I don't. I wish he would just disappear." Sebastian said venom seeping through his voice.

"If you could have anyone, regardless of class, who would you choose?" Chandler said, after summoning the courage to ask that question.

"Chandler it doesn't matt-"

"If it doesn't matter, then it doesn't matter if you answer right?" The boy's voice was desperate, his eyes matching his voice.

"I don't know, just anyone but him." Sebastian didn't want to say Chandler because they had only just met, there's no way he had those kinds of feelings for someone he had just met.

Chandler looked disappointed, but nodded all the same. Chandler dropped Sebastian off at the brunet's room, the slowly returned to his. To be honest Sebastian wanted him to stay to just sit on his bed and talk to him, get to know the boy more, fall in love with him more.

Hunter came to see Sebastian early in the morning.

"I've been sad that you haven't been feeling well. I'll give you anything you want, we can do anything you want, I just want you to be happy." Hunter said only because he know that it was his duty to make sure his fiancé was happy.

"I don't want to marry you." Sebastian said bluntly, not looking the other brunet in the eye.

The room was silent for a while as Hunter took in what Sebastian had just said.

"What?" Hunter asked, anger boiling up inside of him.

"You heard me. I have no desire to marry you." Sebastian said, steeling his nerves to whatever was going to happen next.

The sound of the slap echoed around the room, Sebastian's cheek stung harshly.

"YOU ARE MY PROPRTY, YOU HAVE NO CHOICE! NO ARE MINE!" Hunter shouted so loud Sebastian could've sworn the third class passenger's could hear, at least he hoped they could, "DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?"

Sebastian nodded his head slowly, trying his best to keep in his tremors. Hunter blew out of the room, slamming the door behind him so hard Sebastian's bed frame shook. Sebastian took a few minutes to steady his emotions before existing the room and making his way back to the rear end of the boat. Maybe he would try again, he didn't care how cold the water was, he just wanted everything to end.

"We're not going to have a part two of this are we?" A light, familiar voice spoke out.

Sebastian turned to once again see Chandler, standing behind him, looking a bit sad.

"I can't take it anymore Chandler. I have to get out. I just have to or else I'll die. Not physically, but emotionally. I won't be the Sebastian you know anymore." Sebastian said, shaking his head lightly.

"Sebastian, you are the most selfish, bratty, rude and snotty man I have ever met, but you are also the most amazing person I have ever met. You make me feel different, better. I can't just let you go Sebastian, because I love you and if you jump, I jump." Chandler said with a determined look in his eye and he stepped closer within kissing range.

"I hate you so much." Sebastian said, scooping the smaller boy into his arms and kissing him hard on the lips.

Chandler slid his arms around the brunet's neck, pressing them closer together, their heat, scent and tastes mixing together, them becoming one. Sebastian wasn't going to let Chandler go, not even Hunter could tear them apart. Little did they know something was about to try to tear them apart, but it wasn't Hunter and in a matte r of hours.

Sebastian and Chandler had taken it to Sebastian's room when they felt the tremor, the whole room just shook violently. They looked at each other, both hoping that it wasn't what they thought it was. The ship hadn't been hit had it? They both threw their clothes back on and made their way to the front of the boat. There was ice all over the deck, they had both heard of the rumors of iceberg being in the ocean, but they looks out would have seen it in time right? The ice on the deck told him otherwise. No one seemed to be panicking, and they had heard that even if the first four compartment were flooded, the ship could still stay afloat. After a few minutes of complete silence and serenity, the two male determined it safe to go back and finish what they had started. However, as they turned they were faced with something more dangerous than an iceberg, Hunter Clarington. They're arms' around each other tightened as Hunter looked them over.

"Sebastian please tell me that this isn't what it looks like. Please don't tell me you're whoring it out with this gutter rat!" Hunter shouted attracting the attention of other's on board.

"I'd rather be his whore than your husband." Sebastian spat, punching the man squarely in the face and breaking into a run, pulling Chandler along with him.

"Well that went well don't you think?" Chandler chuckled nervously as they ran down different hallways, the sound of Hunter's footsteps right behind them.

"Shut up and run Chandler!" Sebastian ordered as they made their way down the grand staircase, Chandler almost tripping and falling, "God you are so clumsy Chandler."

"Sorry, I didn't realize we were going to be running for our lives today, I forgot to put on proper shoes." Chandler retorted sarcastically.

Chandler tended to get sarcastic when he was scared. They made their way quickly to E deck but stopped suddenly when their feet collided with a wave of water. It was just a couple of inches, however, there shouldn't be any water down here. The pool was on B deck.

The ship was sinking.

The two were about to turn back around, however, Hunter was right behind him and they both agreed that they'd rather deal with some water rather than Hunter Clarington. The farther in they went, the higher the water got, soon it was up to their knees. The two men shook slightly from the cold temperature, nothing like freezing arctic ocean to run through. They went up a flight of stairs onto D deck were some shouting could be heard.

They turned a corner to see a huge pack of third class people yelling at the ship workers who had closed a gate at the top of the stairs leading to the deck and the life boats. They had gotten free of Hunter, but now they were trapped, they didn't dare go back because of the raising water, they would never make it through there.

"I have to get you out." Chandler said, pulling Sebastian away from the crowd and down the hall to see if he could find another way out.

"And you." Sebastian said.

"No, I'll never get out. I'm third class and I'm a male, I have about 0% chance of making it out alive. You on the other hand have a chance." Chandler explained, still looking for a way out.

"No Chandler, we're both going to make it out. You jump, I jump remember?" Sebastian said, he was a bit pissed that Chandler would even consider just staying to drown.

Chandler wasn't going to argue anymore, he was tired and he didn't really have time right now, he had to get Sebastian out safely if it killed him, and odds are, it probably will. Chandler found a less populated gate and pushed his way through to the front.

"I have a first class man here, you have to open the gate." Chandler said, pulling Sebastian up with him.

"Okay, but only him." One of the workers said.

"Fine." Chandler answered.

There was a loud sound as Sebastian slapped Chandler across the face.

"We're both making it out." Sebastian said looking Chandler dead in the eye, "Sir, either you let us both out or you don't open that gate at all."

"Sorry." Sebastian whispered kissing Chandler's struck cheek.

Chandler frustrated, made his way back to behind the crowd, that's when he spotted a nearby bench.

"Sebastian, help me pull this up." Chandler said, going to the furthest side and pulling on it, ripping part of it from the floor.

Sebastian quickly grabbed the other end and together they pulled it out and up.

"Everyone out of the way!" Chandler yelled, the passengers, once seeing the uprooted bench gave them room.

After two tries Sebastian and Chandler had managed to break open the gate, the third class people flooded through the broken gate, the helpers powerless to stop it. Water soon followed them. The two males stepped out onto the deck, there were crowds of passengers screaming and begging to get aboard a life boat, the workers trying their best to keep order. There were thousands of people all around them and only a few life boats. It finally dawned on Chandler.

"There's no way I'm going to be able to get on a boat." Chandler said chuckling bitterly.

"Chandler stop talking like that!" Sebastian barked angrily.

"No Sebastian you don't understand! There are thousands of people on this boat! there are only 20 some odd life boats, and women, children and first class come first. I'm a man, I'm third class I'm not getting on a boat. It's not a choice, it's a fact. There's only one question, do you want to stay here and survive with me or do you want to get on a life boat now and let me take care of myself. It's your call Sebastian." Chandler said, he knew what Sebastian's answer would be.

"You jump, I jump."

Chandler nodded and grabbed Sebastian's hand and ran inside, "We have to get to the back of the boat."

It was going to be easier getting to the back by going through the dining area then trying to maneuver through the bodies to get to it. they would have a better chance at getting there before the boat started to tilt up. The water was at their heels, it was only a matter of time before they boat was going to be turned completely horizontal, almost completely 90 degrees. As they made it to the second deck Chandler almost slipped again, the stress and cold getting to him.

"Come on Chan, we're almost there." Sebastian reassured, pulling Chandler back onto his feet.

Chandler nodded as they continued their journey. The closer to the back they got the more it felt they were going uphill, the boat was about at an 70 degree angle when Sebastian was able to hook his arm onto the back end railing, his and Chandler's hands clasped tight. The boat was close to eighty when Chandler slipped again, his feet sliding from underneath him. The only thing keeping him from plummeting to his death was Sebastian's death grip on his hand.

"C'mon Chan, pull yourself up you can do it!" Sebastian encouraged, his eyes pleading.

Chandler tried, he really did, but he was too shaky, too weak. all he could do was hang there while everyone screamed and feel around him.

"Let go Sebastian! I'll only pull you down!" Chandler pleaded, if one of them had to die, he would rather it be him and not Sebastian.

"Chandler don't you pull that crap on me again. We're getting out of this together!" Sebastian shouted, gripping Chandler's hand tighter as if that was even possible.

Suddenly there came a loud crack and the boat stared to fall back down, everyone screamed at the top of their lungs, including Chandler, however, Sebastian took this time and the momentum to pull Chandler in closer so that the blond was tucked in tightly to his chest with his arm securely around the smaller boy's waist and Chandler's arms wound their way around Sebastian.

"Sebastian, they boat's going back up you have to get us on the other side of this railing!" Chandler yelled over the screaming and shouting of the people around them.

Sebastian nodded and swung one leg over the railing and then the other, he used everything he had to pull Chandler over the railing and laid down on top of the blond to keep him secure. The boat then seemed to stop, it was now about 90 degrees; perpendicular to the sea below. Then the boat began to be sucked into the sea, the last of the Titanic would soon be in the water along with everyone still clinging onto it.

"Sebastian, remember what I told you about falling through thin ice?" Chandler asked, trying to control his fear.

"Yeah." Sebastian answered.

"Well this is going to be a lot worse. So hold your breath when I say and **do not **let go of my hand. When we hit the water I want you to kick up, don't stop just keep kicking up until you reach the surface!" Chandler instructed, he could hear his heart pounding in his ears and he could feel Sebastian's beating wildly against his back.

The water came closer and closer, it looked like a mouth of some angry sea god just ready to swallow them whole and never spit them out.

"Ready? Okay...NOW!" Chandler yelled, taking a deep breath, while Sebastian did the same.

It hurt like hell, Sebastian's whole body ached and complained, it felt like he had fallen into a draw of knives and they were just cutting him up like he was an animal at the butchers. He kicked upwards though, just like Chandler instructed. Their hands grasped tightly together. They reached the surface, both gasping for breath a shivering madly.

"C-c'mon S-Sebastian, I th-think I see some de-de-debris." Chandler said, his teeth chattering away.

Sebastian wasn't a good swimmer, but he tried his best to follow Chandler's guidance, it took them a while but they made it too a sturdy looking door that was floating around. However, it would only carry one of them, Chandler may be light, but it would never hold too grown men.

"S-Sebastian, get on the d-d-d-door." Chandler ordered trying to sound stern, but the cold wouldn't allow him to.

"N-no." Sebastian said bluntly.

"SEBASTIAN GET ON THE DAMN DOOR!" Chandler shouted, the sound traveling through the air, loud enough for almost everyone to hear.

"Chandler sh-shut up! How many times d-do I have to tell you. Either we're surviving toget-gether or we're dying together." Sebastian growled back.

"I don't me-mean anything Sebastian. I'm no-not worth your life." Chandler said, trying to push Sebastian onto the door, but the brunet wasn't having it.

"Chandler, you're th-the only o-one I've ever felt like this bef-for. I don't think I'll f-find someone e-else. If fact I-I don't wa-want to. It's e-either you or no-nothing." Sebastian said determination written on his face.

"Are you s-sure?" Chandler asked, he could feel his body getting weaker by the second.

"I love you Chandler." Sebastian said, trying to keep his voice level and steady.

Tear welt up in Chandler's eyes and it wasn't from the cold. He threw his arms around Sebastian's neck, kissing him over and over while muttering, "You're so stupid. You're the dumbest person I know."

"Stop talking about yourself that way." Sebastian retorted as he kissed the blond back.

45 minutes after the last part of the Titanic went under one life boat came back, they looked for any survivors. Yelling for someone to answer back if they were alive and shining flashlights into people's faces to see if they were alive. Sebastian blinked harshly as a light was shined in his face. Sebastian hugged Chandler's now lifeless body closer to him. The blond had died about 20 minutes before. Sebastian knew the boy wouldn't last long, not in these kinds of conditions, sure the boy would probably have longer if the water wasn't so cold, but the blond was thin, he probably didn't eat very well considering how poor he was. Sebastian on the other had was well fed and had much more meat on his bones, therefore he was able to keep warmer longer, fight the hypothermia longer.

"We go a live one boys!" One of the men rejoiced, putting out a hand to pull Sebastian in, "C'mon you can take your friend their too."

"Leave." Sebastian answered coldly, Chandler was dead, and in a few minutes he would be too.

"But sir-"

"I'M NOT GOING ON WITH OUT CHANDLER NOW GO!" Sebastian yelled, using up most of his energy, not that he really cared, that just meant that he would see Chandler sooner.

The crew men were confused until they look at the other male, the blond's blue eyes were cloudy and hadn't closed, they were open and dead looking, he was too pale to be living and frost covered most of his body. The crew were wasting time on a man who wanted to die, so they left to go look for other survivors.

Sebastian knew he only he had seconds left of life in his body, and he was elated, he was going to be reunited with Chandler and nothing would be able to tear them apart.

"You jump, I jump." Sebastian whispered weakly, placing one last kiss to Chandler's pale blue lips as his life force faded and then two sunk slowly down into the deep blue arctic ocean, never to be separated ever again.


End file.
